


Misery of the vampire.docx - Google ドライブ

by Coffeeaddictedpotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedpotato/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedpotato
Summary: The autobiography of a vampire as he takes us into the tragedy, angst and drama of being apart of the undead.





	Misery of the vampire.docx - Google ドライブ

**Author's Note:**

> The autobiography of a vampire as he takes us into the tragedy, angst and drama of being apart of the undead.

Misery of the vampire.docx - Google ドライブ

[ログイン](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?service=wise&passive=1209600&continue=https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Se51BnSnr0su_0IXIr1oh26AnJVOmPez/view?usp%3Ddrivesdk&followup=https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Se51BnSnr0su_0IXIr1oh26AnJVOmPez/view?usp%3Ddrivesdk&ec=GAZAGQ)   



End file.
